


Take It Easy

by SageofSpice



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageofSpice/pseuds/SageofSpice
Summary: Dale decides he wants anal.





	Take It Easy

   Liquid heat traced over the bow of Dale's lips. Dale cooed softly as he opened up his mouth and warmly welcomed in Harry's tongue with his own. Harry stroked the hair along the back of Dale's neck while they kissed soft and slow. Dale mirrored him, his fingers exploring Harry's curls.

  Dale rocked himself in Harry's lap. With each roll of his hips, Dale angled his ass closer to the tent in Harry's khakis. Harry's heart pounded it's way up his throat throughout Dale's approach.

  When Dale finally felt Harry's firm cock fully fill in the groove between his cheeks, he shuddered and dragged his lips away with a breathy moan. He rested his forehead against Harry's.

  "Hah - Harry… hnnn…" Dale panted. Harry lustily hummed his approval. Dale rocked his hips harder, rougly shifting the fabric that seperated their sensitive skin, and it felt like sparking a match. Harry inhaled sharply. Dale sat up straight and did it again. With a strained grunt, Harry dropped his hands down to Dale's hips to still him. Dale groaned.

  "Do you... like this? Feels good?" Harry slurred, drunk on arousal. Dale nodded rapidly and groaned again. His cock twitched in his pants. Harry's jaw fell slack.

  "Yes… I want…" Dale wet his lips, "I've never… experienced penetration before… but I want to, with you… Harry… I want… I want you," Dale said. Harry swallowed hard. His hands slid down Dale's hips to caress his ass.

  '…Harry…' Dale breathlessly mouthed his name. His pupils were fully dilated, his eyes deeply dark and glittering.

  Harry bit back a whimper. He pressed closer and rocked his hips to wedge his cock even more snugly between Dale's cheeks.

  Dale gasped. Even through all their clothes, Harry felt the heat and weight of Dale's cock throbbing rapidly against his abdomen.

  "Somethin' like this?" Harry asked quietly near Dale's ear. Dale whined.

  "More…. Will you? Please? In...? Inside?" Dale breathed, his voice quivering. His fingers trembled against Harry's skin.

 "…yes… of course… God, Dale…" Harry said. He kissed along Dale's jaw to his chin, then they exchanged several breathless kisses before Harry fell back in his chair, grinning ear to ear. Dale smiled enormously as well, eagerly staring down into Harry's adoring eyes. After a moment, Dale's features unexpectedly squewed with worry. Harry's recipocated. His stomach sank.

  "What? What's wrong?" Harry asked anxiously.

  Dale's jaw clenched. He looked away, his long eyelashes shading his uncertain gaze.

  "What is it?" Harry whispered gently. Dale met his eyes again.

  "… will it hurt?" Dale asked, his voice incredibly small.

  Harry's gaze ignited with fiercely protective ardor. He ran a soothing hand through Dale's hair. "No. It won't hurt at all. Not with me," Harry promised. He spoke sure, soft, and slow. "The way we'll do it, you'll feel nothin’ but good an' warm an' full."

  "Ohhh…" Dale sighed, relaxing completely as Harry spoke.

  Harry sat back again to admire the glow of Dale's grin. He beamed back up at him as he traced his hands back down Dale's body to his thighs. Dale shivered when Harry gripped them. Harry pushed Dale down as he ground up. Dale exhaled hard and lowered his hands to Harry's shoulders. He inhaled shakily.

  "That sound good?" Harry asked.

  Dale nodded, hummed affirmatively, then gulped thickly. Still staring intently into Harry's eyes, he reached down between them to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants.

  "Yes. I want… to be full of you, Harry," Dale said, his voice deeply desirous.

  "Coop…" Harry croaked. His toes curled in his boots at the thought of tipping Dale back onto his desk at this very moment and slowly sinking into him, hot and sweet and tight…. Harry groaned, long and loud. Dale felt Harry's cock throbbing. He keened softly.

  "Harry, please; touch me," Dale said.

  Harry looked down at Dale's cock, cherry red and glistening with precum. Harry's mouth watered at the sight. He spat copiusly into his palm, then slid his hand down the full length of Dale's shaft. Dale moaned and shuddered. His fingers kneaded Harry's shoulders as Harry touched him.

  Harry stroked Dale's cock thoroughly, fully coating his hot skin with his spit. Panting between his delighted cries, Dale resumed rocking against Harry. Harry's body reflexively moved in kind and he felt himself cresting quickly. He whimpered bittersweetly as he savored every instant of rapidly escalating pleasure they shared.

  "Hah… hah..  hmmm! Harry!" Dale cried. He arched his back, pressing deeper into Harry's pumping fist. One of his hands lowered behind himself to press and hold Harry's cock more securely against his body. His fingers rolled back and forth along Harry's shaft as he moved. Harry tightened his grip on Dale’s cock and Dale's moans pitched blissfully higher, and that was when Harry felt the tension in his lower torso snap and unspool.

  Harry's neck arched as his head fell onto the back of his chair. His hand lost pace but it didn't matter. Dale lifted it away from his cock and they held hands as Harry came.

  Basal bellows rumbled from Harry as the powerful pulses of his orgasm rippled through his body. Dale ravenously drank in the beatific sight of Harry climaxing. He felt Harry's cock flexing as his cum flooded within his clothes, hot and slick, smoothing the movements of Dale's still thrusting hips.

  "Ha- ah- !" Dale said. He was shaking all over.

  Harry reopened his eyes to a damp and desperate Dale, and he felt he could just about cum all over again from that sight alone.

  "…yeah, c'mon," Harry said, his voice deepened by desire. Harry kissed Dale's hand before releasing it and lowering his hands back down between Dale's legs to cup his balls and softly thumb his frenulum. Dale's eyes rolled shut. His body grew taut. Harry pumped.

  "Hahh…!" Dale cried, cresting. Harry quickly covered Dale's mouth with his own, devouring the rest of his name and lapping up every empassioned moan that followed. Harry felt the ropes of Dale's cum smack down across his waist.

  Dale's strident moans gradually softened as he melted in Harry's arms. They embraced as Dale shuddered through his aftershocks, eventually settling down limply on his lap. They cuddled quietly, languidly covering each other's sweat slicked skin with adoring kisses.

  "When will we do it?" Dale asked as soon as he'd finished catching his breath. Harry huffed a bewildered laugh.

  "Damn near insatiable," Harry teased, nuzzling Dale, "That's what you are." He felt Dale smile against his neck. Harry's heart fluttered. He hugged Dale harder.

  "I just love what I love, Harry... and I want to experience them as frequently and as thoroughly as I can," Dale explained earnestly. A fond grin spread across Harry's face.

  "That's a mighty fine way to be," Harry said. He paused briefly, then said, "I can hardly wait either." Dale shuddered excitedly. They peeled apart and started cleaning themselves up. Dale stared at Harry expectantly the entire time, only giving quick glances to where his hands were working.

  "When, Harry?" Dale persisted.

  "Well, uh…" Harry began, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat, then continued, "…with it… being your first time... I figure it might be best to save it for a rainy day."

  Dale's brows quirked curiously. "Rainy day… Why's that?" he asked.

  "See, it's... probably gonna take quite a while for us to do it to where it won't hurt at all. The more relaxed you are, the better, so the white noise would be good to have around, and… well, we're gonna want to have a whole day to ourselves where we can just stay in and... and really take our time with it."

  Dale studied him fondly. A slight blush returned to Harry's cheeks under Dale's scrutiny.

  "You've been planning this," Dale said slowly, a sparkle in his eyes and a grin teasing around the corners of his mouth. Harry's blush deepened. He nodded bashfully. Dale grin burst brilliantly wide and he chuckled.

  "Don't worry, Harry. I've been anticipating it too," Dale said, delighted. He dropped his used tissues in the trash and refastened his pants. Harry did the same and relaxed back in his chair with a yawn. 

  "When will there be... a full day of rain?" Dale wondered aloud under his breath, catching Harry’s contagious yawn midway through his musing. He felt butterflies in his belly. Half a breath later he asked, "Harry, how soon do you th-?" Harry stood up and interrupted Dale with a kiss.

  "We'll just have to wait and see," Harry murmured against Dale's lips, "Now how about we lock up and go get some sleep?"


End file.
